


顶楼夜窗

by sugar212



Category: sugar212
Genre: bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar212/pseuds/sugar212
Summary: 2k+一发完庆功宴背景





	顶楼夜窗

**Author's Note:**

> 2k+一发完  
庆功宴背景

“诶王一博你慢点哈。”肖战被王一博拖进房间的时候还在做着无谓的挣扎，撒娇一般讨饶。

“你是不是忘了刚刚做了什么？”王一博把门一甩上，开始扯肖战的衣服扣子。

庆功宴刚刚结束，肖战喝得晕晕乎乎就被王一博给抓来肏了。“我干啥呢我不知道耶！”

“还说。”王一博顺着打开的扣子把衣服往两边一拽，肖战胸口一凉，后背撞上冰冷的玻璃窗，他下意识拒绝。

“冷……你把衣服还给我。”肖战伸伸手，想把衣服拿回来。

“啪”，王一博一掌拍在他爪子上，肖战吃痛，小脸红着委屈巴巴道，“王一博你打我…”

王一博气急攻心，“我不仅打你，我还肏死你。”

一想到刚刚结束的时候，肖战喝得左右不分，拽着舅舅就要亲上去，王一博的脸又黑了几分。

于是毫不留情把扒下来的衣服往各地上一丢，对着肖战的嘴强吻上去。

温热的嘴唇覆在散发着酒精味的唇瓣上，肖战脑子懵懵的，大脑空白，不知所云。

王一博把舌头送了进去，寻找到肖战的舌，紧紧交缠住，肖战的气息乃至意识都被吞没，双手环绕住王一博的头，被强取着唇舌。

大手从锁骨住慢慢向下游走，经过一处，两指揪住一颗红梅，往红梅的尖尖上揉捏按摩，一会儿就挺立起来。

小奶尖被搓得红红的，肖战嘤咛出声，娇憨的神态在王一博脑海里就像春药一样释放、炸开。

手的动作越发大胆起来，他在腰窝处轻轻一掐，怀里的人儿“啊”的一声，便像一滩泥一样倒在他的怀里。

他对他的身体太熟悉了，所有敏感点：乳头、腰窝、锁骨，还有小穴里的那个点，对王一博来说得心应手。

他俯下身，嘬着乳头，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，肖战后背冰冷，前胸却似火一般的烧起来，这种刺激感把欲望越点越燃。

“嗯～”他在空中无助地蹬了蹬脚，王一博捏着他的臀肉，往窗台边送。一只手摸着裤腰顺着一扒，肖战一下就光溜溜的一只。

屁股严丝合缝地与干净的大理石窗台板接触，他感觉到冷，两只手把王一博拉得更近。

“一博，我冷。”

“没事，一会儿就热了。”

肖战光溜溜一只，而王一博的衣服穿的好好的，肖战醉着胡思乱想，自己好像被强暴一样……

他不服，手开始不安分起来，从衣服边缘把手伸进去，摩擦着王一博的身体。从人鱼线摸到脖颈。

“啊！”

下体被插进一根手指，不知何时顶端还抹了润滑液，横冲直撞进去。肖战拱起腰，小穴紧紧含吸，靠着玻璃窗的上半身都绷紧了，他扶住滑溜溜的人儿，手指进出，耐心地做着扩张。

“放松。”他揉着他腰上的软肉。

“不要，不要这样。”大概是意识到什么颜色的事情即将发生，肖战细声请求，“我们去，去床上。”

“不好。我今天不高兴。”

“可是，窗子是透明的……啊！”说话间被手指顶弄到一块软肉，身体抽搐，下体绞紧了王一博的手指，“会，会被人看见的。”

“宝贝乖，这是31层顶楼，对面没有楼的，而且窗子是防窥的，只要……宝贝轻声叫，就不会有人知道了。”王一博蹭在他的耳朵边絮絮，引诱着喝醉酒伤了脑子的人儿。

肖战想也不想是不是王一博骗他的浑话，乖乖地咬住下唇，闷闷的叫着。

王一博解开裤腰带，褪下裤子，坚硬滚烫无比，蹭着穴口慢慢的捅了进去。

粗大的肉刃插进肖战的身体，从下体散发丝丝痛楚，他皱紧眉头，直到肉棒贯穿了他。

害怕他疼，王一博放缓了速度，又亲又咬他的唇瓣，想转移他的注意力。这个体位进入的很深，肖战不耐地扭扭腰，蹭着玻璃窗。

他呜咽出声，王一博尽根没入，一抽插他便猫儿似的叫。

想起来刚刚的提醒，肖战痛苦难耐地咬住下唇，开始捱了一阵，终归是忍不住这蚀骨销魂的快感，两条腿缠上王一博的腰，细细的叫声大了起来。

他顺从地接着吻，把大腿开得很大，想要全部容纳住他的器物。浅浅在抽插中，双眼迷离，呼吸越来越急促，每一下都仿佛捅到了底。

被操弄了几百下以后，肖战感觉自己被对半折起，双腿被架到宽厚的双肩上，他被插的脑海一片光白。小穴里流出密密的液体抽插间沾染上粗大的肉棒。

“宝贝你高潮了。”喘息声中带着隐隐笑意，紧接着猛烈的数千下插干。

他被操得又哭又叫，自己的性器把白浊射在王一博的腹上。王一博精关一松，把浓精射进了穴里。

肖战大口大口地呼吸，如同离了水的鱼儿，王一博调换姿势的时候不喜欢抽出来，他把肖战一条腿放下，拎住另一条腿翻了个身。

奈何肖战根本支撑不住自己，趴在窗台上的手无力地缩下来，靠体内的一根硬棒才不至于倒下去。

穴里的肉棒又有抬头的趋势，肖战不舒服，扭了扭屁股，王一博差点被夹射，“嘶”地一声，然后大掌打在雪白的臀上。

臀肉立刻泛起红色，肖战吃痛，乖乖放松了小穴，王一博飞快地进出。胯关节一次又一次地撞在肖战的臀上。

肖战被操得合不拢腿，站也站不稳的时候，王一博终于射了，把肖战灌的满满的，时不时有白色的混液从交合处淌出来。

他抱着也不知是被操昏过去还是醉昏过去的肖战进了浴室。威逼利诱之下，肖战乖乖地被洗白白送上床去。

王一博处理完毕后上床，抱住了肖战软软的身体，肖战碰到温暖的身体，翻过身往王一博怀里钻。

王一博紧紧搂住他，轻轻在他背上打着拍子，直到均匀的呼吸声传来。

深夜，王一博察觉到怀里的人儿动了动，他低声问：“不舒服吗？”

肖战叫哑了嗓子，声音软软糯糯但又低低的，“其实，我今天是想亲你的。”

“嗯。”

“但是太多人在我怕他们发现。其实我没有亲舅舅，你不要吃醋。”

“好。乖，睡了。”肖战缩在王一博的怀抱里，盖着被子，缓缓地进入梦乡。

END_


End file.
